Cabin comfort is maintained by both vehicle heating and cooling systems typically through a series of registers and vents selectively controlled. Modern automotive heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems generally provide a proper and comfortable vehicle interior environment.
Vehicle registers play a pivotal role in establishing and maintaining the cabin temperature. Most vehicle HVAC systems include at least one register fitted to the front or occupant-facing side of the instrument panel. Such registers ordinarily include a plurality of pivotable vanes.
After a vehicle cabin reaches the desired temperature, occupants often would like to maintain a comfortable temperature without feeling the air draft on their body typically associated with traditional air registers, particularly those fitted to the front side of the instrument panel. The ability to continually turn over the cabin air with conditioned air while not feeling higher velocity drafts is desired. However, a directional higher velocity outlet is still needed to pull the cabin down in hot ambient.
As in so many areas of vehicle technology, particularly with respect to vehicle HVAC systems, there is always room for improvement.